character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Polendina (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Note: This profile contains spoilers for Volume 7 of RWBY. Please do not continue if you do not wish to be spoiled. |-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 7= Summary Penny Polendina is a major supporting protagonist in RWBY who debuted in the episode "The Stray". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B with her swords’ beam | 8-B, Potentially 7-B with Maiden Powers Name: Penny Polendina Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Android, Protector of Mantle Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Aura (Can utilize Aura, a manifestation of her soul, for a variety of applications), Forcefield Creation (Can utilize her Aura to coat her body in a protective force-field), Statistics Amplification (Is capable of utilizing her Aura to strengthen her striking power and weapons), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses (Aura can be used to sharpen the senses and detect danger), Resistance to piercing attacks via Aura, Weapon Mastery, Can telekinetically control her swords, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Flight, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold |-|With Maiden Powers=Same as prior, Potentially Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Telekinesis (Obtained the powers of Fria, the Winter Maiden) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought on par with Pyrrha Nikos). City Block level with her swords' beam (Cut two Bullhead aircrafts apart) | City Block level (Fought against a Goliath, which withstood her laser beams), Potentially City level with Maiden Powers (Obtained the powers of the Winter Maiden, but has not demonstrated her capabilities as of yet) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Ruby Rose during Volume 7.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Able to stop a large speeding truck with her bare hands. Effortlessly pulled a Bullhead aircraft out of the sky. Stronger than Ruby Rose.) | At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class, Potentially City Class with Maiden Powers Durability: Large Building level (Traded blows with Pyrrha Nikos) | City Block level (Brushed off an attack from a Goliath), Potentially City level with Maiden Powers Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters with swords, Several hundred meters with lasers. Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Naive and socially inept, hiccups when she's lying, and is vulnerable to magnetism due to her physiology. Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to deplete to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Floating Array: An array of weapons that Penny wields that consist of a gun-blade-looking weapon that can split itself into numerous thin, floating blades that are apparently controlled by wire cables and are stored in a small backpack. The blades can be deployed as a single blade from the back, and can further separate. Penny is shown to be able to manipulate the blades through thin, string-like cables attached to the blades. Penny can also relocate rapidly using these cables, by embedding the blade(s) into an immovable object and then reeling the connecting cables in to pull herself towards them. The cables are also shown to be extremely strong, as seen when Penny embeds the blades into a Bullhead's body and pulls the craft down. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams. This attack is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The blades can also form several smaller rings that can also shoot several smaller laser beams. Penny can also use these smaller ring configurations as thrusters to maneuver herself around the battlefield. She can also make all of them mini-rifles and shoot individual beams. Key: Volume 1-3 | Volume 7 and Onward Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 7